The present invention relates generally to tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool for removing stakes of various sizes.
One use for stakes is to support concrete framework. The framework, such as wooden boards, is laid to contain the liquid concrete while the concrete hardens. The stakes are driven into the ground adjacent the framework. The stakes hold the framework in place. Often nails are also used to hold the framework in place.
The stakes are of various constructions. In one example, the stakes are tubular metal lengths. The stakes may have a flattened head on one end and may have a point on the other end. As another example, the stakes are wood slats that taper from one end to the other. As yet another example, the stakes are wood boards. Stakes formed from plastic or other materials into various shapes are also known.
The cross-section of various stakes varies. For example, the wood slats or boards have a rectangular cross section, and the tubular metal lengths have a circular cross-section.
Once the stake is no longer necessary to support a structure, such as concrete framework, the stake is removed. The framework is also pried from the structure, such as the hardened concrete slab.
Various tools are known for removing stakes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,312 discloses a tool for form stake removal. An elongated rod is attached to a bore. A round stake is placed into the bore. A fulcrum extension from the bore is placed onto the framework. The elongated rod is moved upward and pivots at the fulcrum extension. The bore grips the stake and pulls the stake upwards. The fulcrum extension is also used to pry framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,284 discloses a similar device, but the bore is replaced with a locking lug pivotally attached to the rod. The locking lug has a slot for engaging the round stake.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,875 discloses a portable stake remover. An arm is pivotally mounted on a base. One end of the arm has a jaw with a triangular opening. The opening is placed over round or L-shaped stakes. As the arm is rotated about the base, the stake is lifted upward. U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,929 discloses a similar device for removing posts. Furthermore, other devices use a plate for the jaw. The plate has a first opening on one side and a second opening on the other side. Each opening has a different shape.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,168 discloses an attachment for pulling stakes using a pry bar. The attachment slides over the end of the pry bar. The attachment has a notch on one side and a notch on a second side. The notch is placed around a stake, and the pry bar is rotated to move the stake.
However, none of the known devices provide for entirely satisfactory stake removal. In particular, many of the devices will not remove multiple types of stakes, many do not provide simple leverage design, and many are not capable of assisting in removal of framework material. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus which will assist in pulling nails, removing different types of stakes, provide convenient leverage, and assist in prying framework.